SF-3A Lancer II Ghost Space Fighter
=Lockhee SF-3A Lancer II Ghost Space Fighter= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Lancer II Ghost Space fighter was one of the first creations of the UN Spacy utilizing the new technology found onboard the SDF-1 Macross. Whilst the Variable Fighters and Destroids were being developed Lockhee put forward a proposal for a space borne fighter that was cheap to manufacture and easy to maintain. The UN Spacy approved the SF-3a Lancer II Space Fighter for use on board the new ARMD platforms being developed and manufactured at the Lagrange Space Dry Docks. 78 Lancer II Space Fighters would be carried onboard each ARMD, their long range high powered Laser Cannons and Long range missiles making them excellent and agile fighters rivaling the agility of the VF-1 Valkyrie in Fighter Mode. However unlike the VF-1 and later Variable Fighters the SF-3A Lancer II is limited to space operations only. It is not designed to enter an atmosphere, and it would burn up on re-entry and be reduced to a fireball, the Lancer II's heat and radiation shields only being designed to defend against natural radiation and heat found in space. After Space War II the Lancer II Space Fighter was still manufactured and fighters were assigned to the ARMD platforms and Factory Satellite, as well as the Apollo Moon base. As the Variable Fighter took precedence over other mecha the SF-3A Lancer II was gradually phased out, many of these fighters being scrapped or sold to Colony World space defense fleets. By the late 2020's the SF-3A Lancer Space Fighter could only be found in the remote and poorly supplied Colony world defense forces, or in the hands of private collectors and museums. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: *'SF-3A': Standard version Class: UN Spacy Un-Manned Space Fighter Manufacturer: Lockheed Martin Crew: One or AI controlled Operational Deployment: 2004 ' ' MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 175 (2) Engine (2) 75 each (3) Reinforced AI cockpit 100 (4) Radar Antenna 50 Cannons (2) 100 each (5) Nose Aiming Camera 50 (6) Vernier Belts (6) 20 each NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the Main Body will destroy the fighter. #Destroying one thruster will reduce the flight speed of the fighter and combat bonuses by 50%. Destroying both thrusters will render the SF-3A immobile. #Destroying the Reinforced AI Cockpit will destroy the Artificial Intelligence controlling the fighter. The fighter will automatically shutdown #Destroying the Radar Antenna will knock out the fighter's radar and communications. #Destruction of the Nose Aiming Camera will negate the fighters strike bonus as this is the main sensor for locking onto targets and firing. #The Vernier belts provide course alteration and adjustment. Destruction of the vernier belts will leave the SF-3A unable to make course alterations. Remove +1 from the dodge bonus for each vernier belt destroyed. SPEEDS: Space Only FLYING IN SPACE: 1450 mph (Mach 2.2) STATISTICAL DATA: LENGTH: 25 ft (7.6 m) WEIGHT: 9.3 ton's. POWER PLANT: Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'DUAL LASER CANNONS: (2)' The main weapon of the Lancer II Space Fighter are the two huge cannons mounted on its nose. The cannons give exceptional range and are designed to strike at distance in comparison to other mecha weapons, and work in conjunction with the Nose mounted aiming camera nestled at the rear of the cannons nestled between them giving them long range firing data. As the cannons are fixed the pilot can only fire at targets immediately in line with the cannons. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 5 miles (8 km) #*'DAMAGE:' 4D4x10 M.D. for each dual shot #*'RATE OF FIRE:' 6 times per melee. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'LONG' RANGE' MISSILE LAUNCHERS: (2)' Just behind and below the cockpit on either side of the SF-3A Space Fighter are two Long Range Missile Launcher firing ports. Included as an afterthought they are intended for making strikes against targets outside of cannon range whilst the fighter closes to engage the target. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'MISSILE TYPE:' Heavy #*'RANGE:' Long #*'DAMAGE:' 1d4x100 #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1-2 missiles per melee #*'PAYLOAD:' 2 missiles per launcher, total of 4 missiles ---- STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE LANCER II: *'AI PILOT:' The Lancer-II Ghost is piloted and controlled by an Artificial Intelligence which controls all of the fighters functions. It can be updated by a controller within communications range either from the ground or a ship, updating it with new target data or mission parameters. If the Lancer is outside of communications range it will continue with its present mission. If that mission has been completed the Ghost fighter will return immediately within communications range for further orders. *'COMBAT COMPUTER:' The Lancer II is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data collected by the combat computer is analyzed by the controlling AI and then matched to its mission parameters. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously.. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening head and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a is a breach in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The ejector seat of the SF-3A is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE (AI) COMBAT COMPUTER:' The GHOST FIGHTER is equipped with the UN Spacy's most advanced AI combat computer available, which allows the drone to operate autonomously during missions without input from human controllers. The AI computer is smart enough to devise new strategies and use subterfuge to win battles if unexpected events happen or of the odds turn against the drone. In addition, the computer learns to anticipate and counter enemy maneuvers during combat. For every 5 rounds the Ghost is engaged in combat against a foe, the GHOST FIGHTER gets a +1 to initiative (cumulative) for the remainder of combat. This bonus is only valid when the Ghost is solely piloted by the AI; if a technician takes over remote control of the craft the bonus is lost. The AI computer of the Ghost is not without its faults and problems, however. The computer uses bio-neural circuitry patterned after the human brain, which unfortunately has tendencies for self-preservation and illogical behavior during combat. Any time the Ghost receives over 30 points of damage in a single round, roll on the percentile table below to see if the AI malfunctions. **'01-65:' No malfunction. **'65-75:' The Ghost breaks off combat and retreats at maximum possible speed. **'75-85:' The Ghost locks onto a single enemy target and tries to destroy it at all costs. It will ignore any other enemy craft (even if attacked by them) and will even try to ram the chosen enemy if it is out of weapons. If the target is destroyed the Ghost will return to normal operation. **'85-95:' The Ghost goes berserk and attacks any aircraft (military or civilian) it can detect, regardless of alignment. Controllers at a UN Spacy base can regain control of the Ghost if they make a successful Computer Operations roll at -20% to skill. **'95-00:'As above, but the Ghost will no longer respond to remote control signals. The drone will go on a rampage and attack any aircraft it can detect until it is destroyed. * *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the SF-3A's self-destruct system, which will cause the craft to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The escape pod will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. *'REINFORCED AI COCKPIT:' The Lancer II Ghost's AI cockpit bay is heavily reinforced to protect the AI from radiation and battle damage. It is also protected against the effects of an EMP pulse such as those produced by nuclear weapons. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR SF-3A LANCER II SPACE FIGHTER TRAINING: ADVANCED SF-3A LANCER II SPACE FIGHTER 'COMBAT TRAINING' *Advanced training for controllers of the SF-3A Lancer II drone. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, nine, and twelve. *+4 to strike *+3 to dodge. *+3 to roll with an impact, reducing damage by half. ' ' SF-3A LANCER II SPACE FIGHTER AI COMBAT ATTRIBUTES *4 attacks per melee *+7 to strike *+6 to dodge *+6 to roll with an impact, reducing damage by half. * *Pilot SF-3A 75% *Weapon Systems 70% *Read Sensory Instruments 65% *Navigation: ALL 60% *Radio: Basic 65%